


Tequila Haze

by jonsasnow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Intoxication, Pre-Relationship, olicity - Freeform, otp prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/pseuds/jonsasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is coerced by old friends from MIT to hit on the guy at the bar but he's not as strange as she thought he would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/135092671670/person-a-is-at-the-bar-drinking-with-friends-and
> 
> Thank you for reading as always!! :)

 

When her friends from MIT suddenly ring up and demand Felicity’s presence, she was a little less than enthused. _Not_ because she didn’t miss them or like them or _want_  a night off from being a vigilante (although does it count if she’s not the one jumping off of roofs?) but rather because Felicity didn’t know what she would say. The questions of ‘what have you been up to’ and ‘how are you’ and ‘are you seeing anyone’ were surely going to come up but Felicity had no way of answering any of those without revealing that she was in fact working with the Arrow. She couldn’t just tell them that her nights consisted of her hacking into secure databases or tracking down criminal bosses, nor could she tell them that sometimes the pressure of saving the city made her feel hopeless and powerless - feelings that she didn’t think she would ever have again, not since her father abandoned her those many years. And how could she ever tell them that no she wasn’t currently seeing anyone right now because she was madly in love with the one man she couldn’t have, who also happened _to be_  the Arrow? 

Felicity raked a hand through her hair and sighed despondently. She looked the part of a successful IT Specialist at one of the most prestigious companies in America, but she didn’t feel as confident as she should. Felicity would never regret a single minute spent with Team Arrow but it didn’t mean that sometimes she wished she could have a normal life and sometimes the knowledge that she might never made her wonder about what part of her she was losing by doing this. Maybe a family and children and a white picket fence were just not in her future. Felicity wouldn’t know how to have normalcy anyways even without her nightly activities. It wasn’t as if _her_  childhood had been normal. 

Standing a little straighter, Felicity walked into the bar and smiled as she greeted her old friends. She was going to have fun tonight and she was going to forget about all the things in her life that was a little abnormal. 

Just for a little while at least.

Some two hours, countless of tequila shots and a change in bars later, Felicity was beginning to wobble, metaphorically and quite literally. The heels she had chosen for tonight were less than conducive to walking while inebriated and she held onto her friend tightly as they drifted over to the corner booth. Felicity rarely got drunk. She did most of her drinking by herself after a long day at work or in the arrow cave and that was usually one or two glasses of red wine. She _never_  drank tequila. It was definitely not something she particularly liked - except for tonight apparently. 

“So Felicity,” one of her friends grinned. “Are you seeing anyone?”

Oh no, Felicity thought, there it was. The dreaded question. She laughed awkwardly and made a face. “Me? Seeing anyone? No, of course not,” she spluttered. “I mean not of course not because I could be seeing someone. I’m just not _currently_ seeing someone because... Work is crazy. You know?”

They all laughed but her friend pressed on. “Is there no one you have a crush at all? I mean... don’t you work at Queen Consolidated?” Felicity nodded, wondering where this was going. “Do you ever get to see Oliver Queen? We saw his picture in the newspaper once. He’s a real hottie, isn’t he?” 

“You don’t even know the half of it,” Felicity thought before squeaking as she realised she had said it out loud. 

All of her friends immediately leaned forward before their questions began firing off in every which direction. “Do you know him?” “How do you know him?” “Do you get to work with him a lot?” “Is he as big of a playboy as they say he is?” “Is he stupid or is he acting stupid?” “Do you guys get along?”

“Have you seen him shirtless?”

At the last question, Felicity blushed furiously and she hid her face underneath the curtain of blonde hair and the tumbler glass of something orange and sweet. 

“Oh my God, you _have_  seen him shirtless! Haven’t you?”

“You guys,” Felicity whined. “I’m here to see my friends not talk about Oliver Queen.” She pleaded them with her eyes. 

“Okay, we’re sorry,” one said. “So, no crushes?” 

“None,” Felicity lied. 

“Not even any potential crushes?” She shook her head and her friends frowned. “Felicity, have you dated anyone since... you know, Cooper?” 

She shook her head again.

“You’re joking!” 

“Felicity!” 

“You have to get out there!”

“Girl, what is wrong with you!” 

Felicity frowned and rolled her eyes. “Nothing’s wrong with me. I just place a lot of importance on my work right now. I don’t _want_  to date anyone just to date them.” Nor could she even think of anyone that even compared to Oliver, but that was something she’d keep firmly to herself. 

“We get that,” her friend said. “I mean you’re talking to us. _Hello_ , we were the nerds _in_  a nerd school. But you have to get yourself out there. At least _try_. You’ll regret it if you wake up one day alone and realised you never even gave the cute guy at the bar a chance because you were still hung up on someone else.”

Felicity knew they were talking about Cooper but her mind wandered over to Oliver. The big, tough, isolated, troubled Oliver Queen. The man that made her heart race with just one look. The man that loved without asking for anything in return. How could she ever forget him? How could any man compare to _him_? 

Yet... were they right? Was she going to wake up one morning old and grey and alone, wondering where the hell did her youth go? And why the hell did she waste so many hours pining over a man she could never have? 

No, Felicity didn’t pine. She was a smart and confident woman. She was a genius for crying out loud. She did _not_ pine. 

“What do I do?” Felicity turned to her friends then with a shy smile on her face. They all whooped and cheered before one of them grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her towards the bar. There sitting by himself was a man dressed in a dark brown leather jacket. She couldn’t see his face but the way he filled out that jacket made her tequila-induced mind stutter. 

“Go talk to him.” 

“Wait, no, no, no, I can’t just go talk to him!” 

“Felicity, c’mon! What have you got to lose?” her friend asked. “If it doesn’t work out, you’ll never see him again. And if it does, well...” She waggled her eyebrows at Felicity. 

Felicity blanched at that.  

“Just go over and say your best pickup line. Go on.” 

And with that, they all banded together and shoved Felicity out of the booth onto her very unsteady feet. She was about to sidle back in but the looks they were giving her and maybe the tequila in her system were making her feel a little brave tonight. 

Although... did she even have a pickup line? What could she even say? 

The closer Felicity got to the leather jacket man, the more she was beginning to realise that she couldn’t remember a single pickup line to say. How do people even do this? What was she supposed to...

Felicity was now standing right behind him. She inhaled deeply and leaned forward, her voice sounding a little more husky than she intended it to: 

“Did it... uh, did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Although not _literally_. But figuratively. As in you’re an angel. Although I don’t know if I believe in angels personally,” Felicity began to babble. “I mean do I believe there are winged beings floating around out there? I don’t know. Oh gosh, I should stop talking... I’ll just... Stop... Now...”

“ _Felicity_?” 

“OLIVER?” Felicity shrieked and tried to step away from him only to wobble precariously on her heels and stumble forward. In one swift move, Oliver caught her with both hands wrapped tightly around her waist while her face was squished into his chest. 

Felicity pushed back and she was positive her face was a bright red now. “I’m so... I’m so sorry. It was a dare and I... _Wait,_  what are you doing here?” 

“Tracking down a lead,” Oliver said slowly before smirking. “So you think I’m angelic, huh?” 

“No!” Felicity choked out in a decibel somewhere between a tortured gerbil and a hyena in heat. “Notthat you’re not... I mean you aren’t displeasing to the eye.”

Oliver’s smirk stayed firmly in place and Felicity only just realised that one hand was still on her waist and the feel of him was burning a hole through her dress. Why did he have to affect her in this way? 

“I’m kidding, Felicity.”

She let out a slow breath and tried to smile. 

“Are you having a good night there?” Oliver asked as he nodded towards her booth with a jerk of his head. “They seem fun.”

“I think I’d prefer facing off with The Count if I’m honest,” Felicity mumbled.

A dark look crossed Oliver’s features before it disappeared entirely and a smile was pulled easily onto his lips. “It can’t be that bad.” 

“You don’t know my friends.” 

“Is that why you’re up here hitting on strangers?” 

“I wasn’t - yes,” Felicity admitted with a sigh. 

Someone opened the door from the backroom and caught Oliver’s eye, so he stood up and placed a hand on Felicity’s shoulder. 

“I think you deserve better than the type of guys you’d meet at a bar like this,” he said slowly. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good night, Felicity.” He then gave her a smile and walked off, leaving her to stand by the bar on her own.

Oliver Queen was going to be the death of her. Felicity was now sure of this.

 


End file.
